justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ma Itù
|artist = |year = 2019 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = (Bar) |gc = |kcal = |nowc = |dura = 3:00 |audio = |perf = Sarah Magassa }} " " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman wearing an African-based outfit with futuristic tones. She has a black isicholo on her head, with black and gold ribbon-like tassels with patterns placed on the side of the isicholo. The base of the isicholo is connected with a golden futuristic visor with a golden inverted triangle on the top center that covers her eyes, with golden chains wrapped on the top of the visor. She also wears a sleeveless leotard that leaves her legs exposed. The leotard contains a face in the style of African art, with the lips, nose, parts of the cheeks, and eyebrows light blue and the rest of the face in gold. The rest of the leotard is black, with golden accents on the hips as well as stiff golden shoulder pads with a golden ensemble on her neck area. She also has a large, open golden flowing cape with loose open sleeves and having black and yellow patterns on the back. Lastly, she wears black leggings with golden patterns. The accessories include a pair of thick golden earrings and golden bangles, and her makeup includes a golden lower lip with a gold line from the center of her upper lip to her chin. She is barefoot and has a blue outline. Background The background takes place in an African temple, similar to Wakanda. In the choruses, three, dark burgundy African masks float in full front view and flash white around the eyes. In the verses, after a transition of white smoke, a light blue waterfall is visible in the distance. The rocks around it illuminate in various patterns and white steam immerses from the ground. Halfway through one of the verses and just before the next chorus, the scenery moves forward through a pathway with dark walls that light up blue, triangular patterns in lines. Gold Moves 1 Gold Move has been confirmed for this routine so far: Gold Move: Swing your right arm up. Maitu gm.png|Gold Move Maitu gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Stella Mwangi in the series. **Stella Mwangi is the third non-Ubisoft artist to write an original song for the series, after Konshens and Imposs. *The title translates to "Our Truth". *'' '' was revealed by Stella Mwangi s Instagram account shortly before the teaser was published on YouTube. **Stella Mwangi also wears the coach s outfit in the cover art. *In the thumbnails of the France, UK and Denmark versions of the preview, the title is misspelled as Ma It'u''. Also, in the titles of these previews, it was misspelled as ''Ma Itù'''''. Gallery Others Maitu thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Maitu thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Screenshot_20190927-092136.jpg Videos Official Audio Ma Itù Stella Mwangi Teasers Ma Itù - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ma Itù - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Stella Mwangi Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs by Ubisoft